


lipstick thief

by FcrestNymph



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FcrestNymph/pseuds/FcrestNymph
Summary: someone stole Chandler's lipstick, and she's on the hunt to find the culprit





	lipstick thief

“Heather? Did you use my lipstick?”

“No, ask Heather.”

“Wasn’t me! Red isn’t my colour, you know that, Heather.”

“Well whoever used it, forgot to put it back!” Heather Chandler stuck her head out of the bathroom, calling down the hall. “I need that, you guys!”

“Well, don’t blame me, I put things back.” Duke yelled in response.

McNamara piped up from her bedroom. “Don’t you have like, twenty red lipsticks?”

“Ugh, yes, but they aren’t my favourite.” Chandler let out a sigh, perhaps a bit more dramatic than necessary, and shut the door to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror, picking up a curling iron from its place on the counter. Just a few more curls, and her hair was finished. She sprayed hair spray every few curls, to make sure that would keep their shape throughout the night.

After she finished up, she turned off the iron and set it down, admiring herself in the mirror. She spun this way and that, checking to see how her curls moved, how her skirt bloomed as she twirled. She was satisfied with her outfit, and her hair was perfect, as usual. Her eyeshadow was smokey, eyeliner sharp. The only problem was her lips. Now, where on Earth did her lipstick go?

She left the room, on the hunt. She started at the end of the hallway, right outside the washroom where her lipstick should be. She pushed open the door to Duke’s room first.

“AAH! HEATHER!” Was her greeting. 

She waved a hand dismissively at the flustered girl, looking around the room rather than at her. “Keep changing, ignore me.” She said, more focused on her scouting than the person in front of her. “Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Heather! Get out, I need privacy!” Duke exclaimed, holding her outfit against her chest. “I don’t have your freaking lipstick, go!”

Chandler held up her hands in surrender, allowing herself to be shooed out. The door shut behind her, nudging her into the hallway before she could say a thing. Well, she didn’t see her makeup lying around the room, so she scratched Duke’s name off of her mental list. Next on the list, and down the hallway, was McNamara.

She took a lesson from the previous room, and rapped her knuckles against the door instead of barging in. She waited for a moment, before she heard a quiet “Heaaaather…..” from within the room. Taking that as a sign to come in, she turned the knob and pushed the door open.

“Holy–Oh my god, Heather, what the hell did you do?”

McNamara let out a whine, trying to look up at her hair. “I saw a thing on Pinterest, it looked so easy!” She cringed as she tried to take her hands away from her head. “Help me.”

By this time, the shock had worn off and left space for amusement. Chandler snickered. She chuckled. She delved right into a howling laughter. Her shoulders shook, her face was the picture of glee, she couldn’t stop laughing. A hand went to her mouth as she tried to muffle her laughter, but she gave up and just let it out.

“You–You got–Oh my god! You’re stuck!”

“Heeeaatherrrrrr!!” McNamara whined, her face matching the colour of the missing lipstick. “Just help me, my arms huuuurt!” She puffed out her flushed cheeks, looking away from Chandler to stare in the mirror.

“Yeah, yeah, let me–Oh my god, let me just–Give me a sec to breathe.” Chandler let out one final snorting laugh before she tried to calm down. It took a minute, as every time she looked up at her friend, she was dragged back.

Finally, she was done. “Alright, let me help you.” She grinned, walking over to McNamara. “How the hell did it get so bad?” She asked, looking over the mess on top of McNamara’s head.

“I don’t know, but it hurts.”

Heather got to work, trying her best to work out the tangles. Yellow ribbons were intertwined in her hair, bobby pins were everywhere, for some reason there was even a few cracked, dried flower petals. It took a few minutes before McNamara’s hands were freed. Chandler put her findings down on the dresser as she found them, and the pile was growing. She had no idea if Heather had been trying to braid it, or do a fancy ponytail, or an updo, or something entirely different. All it looked like was a pile of hair, pieces sticking out everywhere. Like the clump of hair that she often had to pull out of hairbrushes. 

About fifteen minutes later, there were no more items being pulled from her hair. Chandler picked up the hairbrush lying nearby, and slowly got to untangling it. Starting at the bottom, she dragged the brush through blonde hair, relieved as it eventually stopped getting caught on tangles.

“There. Thank god.”

“That feels so much better. Thank you, Heather.” McNamara ran her hands through her hair, sighing with relief.

“No more Pinterest, got it?”

“No more Pinterest.”

Chandler nodded in satisfaction, leaning over and pressing a kiss to her friend’s cheek. McNamara blushed, rubbing her hand against where she was kissed. “You’re gonna make my cheek red, Heather.”

“They already are.” She smiled, admiring the cute little dimples that appeared when the other smiled. “OH!” She exclaimed, making the other girl jump. “My lipstick! I gotta go.”

And just like that, she was out of the room and on the hunt again. Duke didn’t have it, McNamara didn’t either (red wasn’t her colour), so that meant…

Heather gasped. “That little thief!”

She knew just where to go. Down the hall, the last door on the left. She barged into the room, determined to get her possessions back. “Veronica! You stole it!!!” Her accusation echoed through the house.

Veronica looked over from her slumped sitting position on the bed, one hand on a video game controller and the other frozen halfway inside a bag of Doritos. Her eyes were wide, cheeks bulging with half chewed chips. 

Her lips were bright red.


End file.
